world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090814KateLibby
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 03:57 -- 03:57 TA: Kate lingers in front of Libby's door, sighing and closing her eyes. 03:58 TA: She knocks thrice. 03:58 SO: "Come in." Libby's voice calls from within the door. 03:59 TA: Kate opens the door and tentatively steps past it. "Hello, Libby." 04:00 SO: Libby is scratching marks on the pages of a blank book with silver ink. "Hello Kate. How are you?" She smiles, her cheeks swelling at the apples. 04:02 TA: "How are you?" She hesitantly smiles back. 04:07 SO: "Things are going well. Ryspor will hopefully be finished with my Primer soon." 04:08 TA: She smiles more prominently this time. "I am glad. I hope things work out for the two of you, truely. I think he will be able to handle his Denizen soon enough. He has been working hard." 04:10 SO: "I know. I wish I could supply more help... but he must prove himself." She sighs. 04:11 TA: "He has largely refused help from me, despite my initial offer. He is determined to forge this path on his own, which I believe to be admirable." 04:11 SO: "Well, the only part he has to do alone is fight the denizen." 04:12 TA: "The only thing he'll let me do is get him back into shipshape before going off and farming loads of grist and boonbucks." 04:13 TA: She chuckles a bit. "He has a great drive for you, that much is clear." 04:14 SO: She bats her eyelashes slowly over the gaping wounds in her face. "That's good. Though I don't know if I've forgiven him yet." She giggles. 04:16 TA: "Well, that can come in time, I'm sure. He'll wait as long as he lives, I think." She giggles too. 04:20 TA: She pauses, biting her lip, considering her next words carefully. 04:21 TA: "I wanted to bring something to your attention and get your opinion on it." 04:22 SO: "Of course. I'm all ears." Libby sets the pen in the page, and tosses handful of fine silver sand over the ink. 04:23 TA: "Meouet and I have been developing feelings for eachother for a while now, but I know you and she are close, and I don't want there to be any bad blood between us." 04:24 TA: "What are your thoughts on Meouet and I getting together in the future?" 04:24 SO: Libby's smile fades, a stoic expression covering her face like a curtain falling across a stage. "I don't know if I can trust you with her, Kate." 04:25 TA: "I'm afraid I'm not following your meaning." She tilts her head. 04:29 SO: "Meouet is precious. You claim to be developing feelings for her, you know that." 04:29 SO: She drums her fingers on the desk. 04:29 TA: "I mean that I do not know why it is that you cannot trust me with her." 04:30 SO: "You're a time player." 04:31 TA: Her head tilts the other way. "You are afraid I will leave her alone in this timeline should anything happen. Or perhaps I am not following." 04:32 SO: "Can I ask you a question, Kate?" 04:32 TA: "Absolutely." 04:33 SO: "How many times have we had this conversation?" 04:34 TA: "In this timeline, once. Otherwise..." Kate shrugs. "I can't attach a number to that." 04:34 SO: "In this timeline. But how many offshoot timelines have you been in, trying to find a favorable result?" 04:35 TA: "Truthfully this is the first time I have attempted this conversation." She sighs. "But I suppose there is no way to prove that to you." 04:37 SO: "And that's the point." 04:39 TA: Kate nods. "Honestly I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself." She smiles sheepishly and sighs. "You think my peering into offshoot timelines will jeopardize the integrity of our relationship." 04:40 SO: "You could hurt her, deeply, and then just go looking for the right answer to fix it. And I couldn't stop it." 04:41 TA: "I've made my fair share of mistakes, but I have never cheated in this manner to find the correct way to fix it." 04:41 SO: "Can you prove it?" 04:43 TA: She thinks for a moment, hard. Her movements become perceivably faster, eyes darting about the room unnaturally fast. Eventually she slows down. "I don't think so." She sighs. "Unless you can think of a way how, I don't think I know of a way." She thinks for a moment. "I suppose you could have Doir read my mind, but I'm not sure the headache is worth it." She jokes, but her tone doesn't sound very 04:43 TA: joking. 04:44 SO: "That's the rub. Time players can do a lot of things, imperceptibly. And I don't know if I can trust you with Meouet." 04:46 TA: She sits down and rests her elbow on her knee and her temple in her hand. "Is there anything I can do to change that?" 04:46 SO: "No. Not yet." 04:47 TA: "Not yet?" 04:47 SO: "I must observe you more closely." 04:47 TA: "Then I must be patient." 04:48 TA: "And I will assist you in any way I can, as I am serious about this." 04:51 SO: "We'll see." She folds her hands together in front of her face, pressing her lips against her thumbs. 04:52 TA: "Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you, Libby." She straightens up. 04:53 TA: "Shall I tell Meouet about this situation, or shall I leave that to you?" 04:54 SO: "That's your choice." 04:55 TA: She nods. "Very well." She stands to leave. "I will not let you down, Libby." 04:56 SO: "I hope not. Meouet deserves happiness." 04:56 TA: Kate smiles. "Yes, she does." 04:57 TA: "And so do you. I hope Ryspor's efforts come through." 04:57 SO: "As do I. If not..." Libby frowns. "Well, Loneliness and I are intimate." 04:57 TA: Kate frowns too. "I would hate for that to happen to you again." 04:58 SO: She gives you a patronizing smile. "You'll see. Go talk to Meouet. I'll see you soon." 04:59 TA: She nods and exits.